runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Mountain Dwarf/Dialogue
Starting Fishing Contest * Mountain Dwarf: hmmph what do you want ** I was wondering what was down those stairs? *** Player: I was just wondering what was down those stairs? *** Mountain Dwarf: You can't go down there **** I didn't want to anyway ***** Player: I didn't want to anyway ***** Mountain Dwarf: Good **** Why not? ***** Player: Why not? ***** Mountain Dwarf: This is the home of the mountain dwarves ***** Mountain Dwarf: How would you like it if I wanted to take a short cut through your home ****** Ooh is this a short cut to somewhere ******* Player: Ooh is this a short cut to somewhere? ******* Mountain Dwarf: Well it is easier to go this way ******* Mountain Dwarf: Than through passes full of wolves ****** Oh sorry I hadn't realised it was private ******* Player: Oh sorry I hadn't realised it was private ****** If you were my friend I wouldn't mind it ******* Player: If you were my friend I wouldn't mind ******* Mountain Dwarf: Yes, but I don't even know you ******** Well lets be friends ********* Player: Well lets be friends ********* Mountain Dwarf: I don't make friends easily ********* Mountain Dwarf: People need to earn my trust first ********** And how am I meant to do that? *********** Player: And how am I meant to do that? *********** Mountain Dwarf: My we are the persistant one aren't we *********** Mountain Dwarf: Well theres a certain gold artifact we're after *********** Mountain Dwarf: We dwarves are big fans of gold *********** Mountain Dwarf: This artifact is the first prize at the hemenster fishing competition *********** Mountain Dwarf: Fortunately we have acquired a pass to enter that competition *********** Mountain Dwarf: Unfortunately Dwarves don't make good fishermen ************ Fortunately I'm alright at fishing ************* Player: fortunately I'm alright at fishing ************* Mountain Dwarf: Okay I entrust you with our competition pass ************* Mountain Dwarf: go to Hemenster and do us proud ************* (Player receives Fishing competition Pass, quest start) ************ I'm not much of a fisherman either ************* Player: I'm not much of a fisherman either ************* Mountain Dwarf: what good are you? ********** You're a grumpy little man aren't you? *********** Player: You're a grumpy little man aren't you *********** Mountain Dwarf: Don't you know it ******** You're a grumpy little man aren't you? ********* (see above) **** I'm bigger than you let me by ***** Player: I'm bigger than you ***** Player: Let me by ***** Mountain Dwarf: Go away ***** Mountain Dwarf: You're not going to bully your way in here ** I was just stopping to say hello *** Player: I was just stopping to say hello *** Mountain Dwarf: Hello then During Fishing Contest Not having competition pass * Mountain Dwarf: Have you won yet? ** No I need another competition pass *** Player: I need another competition pass *** Mountain Dwarf: Hmm its a good job they sent us spares *** Mountain Dwarf: there you go ** No it takes preparation to win fishing competitions *** Player: No it takes preparation to win fishing competitions *** Mountain Dwarf: Maybe that's where we are going wrong when we try fishing Having competition pass * Mountain Dwarf: Have you won yet? * Player: No not yet Handing in trophy * Mountain Dwarf: Have you won yet? * Player: Yes I have * Mountain Dwarf: Well done, so where is the trophy? ** (dropping trophy before talking to him) *** Player: I don't have it with me ** (having trophy in inventory) *** Player: I have it right here *** you give the trophy to the dwarf *** Mountain Dwarf: Okay we will let you in now *** Well done you have completed the fishing competition quest *** You haved gained 1 quest point! *** (should a player advance any fishing level) *** You just advanced X fishing level! Post-quest * Mountain Dwarf: Welcome oh great fishing champion * Mountain Dwarf: Feel free to pop by any time Category:Fishing Contest